<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pro(posal)s &amp; Cons by DepressedDaisy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298849">Pro(posal)s &amp; Cons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedDaisy/pseuds/DepressedDaisy'>DepressedDaisy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gilmore Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s07e21 Unto the Breach, F/M, Introspection, Mostly Canon Compliant, no beta we die like men, planning for the future, proposal, very very slightly canon divergent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedDaisy/pseuds/DepressedDaisy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What was going through Rory's head as she looked at Logan's ring in her hand, eating cereal and reflecting, in her empty apartment, getting ready for the next stage of her life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rory Gilmore/Logan Huntzberger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pro(posal)s &amp; Cons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Slight canon divergence: blink-and-you'll-miss-it references to the disappearance of two of my least favorite plotlines - Lane and Zach getting married; and Lorelai and Luke breaking off the engagement. Never saw the need for either them, and this is my fanfic, so here I can decide to just ignore them. Really only relevant because of the discussion of marriage, and the few experiences Rory's had with it)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ring was heavier than she thought it’d be. She’d seen engagement rings before, her mother’s two for starters, and knew they were shiny, and meant a lot, but no one had told her, nor had she ever realized, they were somewhat heavy as well. Or maybe that was the perceived weight of the decision ahead of her. It felt… heavy. Or meaningful, at least? Well, whatever the most appropriate adjective, it was important.</p>
<p>Logan had asked her to marry him. She could still barely believe it, even now, looking straight at the ring in her hand. They were twenty-two, they had been dating for three years! Wasn’t marriage for older people, who’d been together all their lives? Except of course it wasn’t, because she knew plenty of people who got married young. Well, maybe not knew, but she’d seen it on TV. Maybe she was basing her own idea of it off of the (successful) marriages – or almost-marriages – she did know. Emily and Richard, Lorelai and Luke. All of them, people who’d known each other for years and years, who seemed… much more suited for marriage than she thought herself to be. But then again… Once you got down to it, wasn’t this really just about spending the rest of your life with someone? Regardless of age, regardless of experience? Shouldn’t it be about the person?</p>
<p>Logan. Should it be solely about him? Did she want to spend the rest of her life with Logan?</p>
<p>Gosh, she needed a pro and con list…</p>
<p>When she thought about how much she loved him… What they’d been through together… The way they were living their lives already, together, as partners… She did want to be with him forever. She actually did. She couldn’t - or at least didn’t want to - imagine a future without him. When she thought about him, she felt, deep in her heart, she wanted to be with him.</p>
<p>But then… When she thought about her future… That hazy, abstract notion of it… She still saw what she’d seen for years. Herself, a journalist. Flying around the world, telling important stories, having an important voice. Details had changed over the years, of course. It was less vague now, she knew she wanted to write, knew she wanted to have the freedom to see the world, but also to come back, knew her family had to stay in the picture, especially her mom. She saw a lot of things she’d started off with and a lot of things she’d acquired along the way. But… she wasn’t sure she saw a husband.</p>
<p>That life Logan had described, for them, in San Francisco, it was lovely. She knew she could be happy there, knew <em>they</em> could be happy there. But she also knew that wasn’t really <em>her</em>. It wasn’t her dream life, it was Logan’s version of her life. And she loved him very much, she did, but she did not want to let him plan her life for her. She did not want to have her dreams replaced, abstract and maybe even childish as they may be.</p>
<p>Rory could see her life with Logan. Maybe the ‘Frisco life he proposed, maybe a different one she was sure they could negotiate and he’d still be happy with, one to give her her freedom, and still a place to fly back home to every night. She could see it, various different versions of it, and she knew it could be good. But she also knew it wasn’t her.</p>
<p>As much as she loved Logan, and their relationship, she knew how a marriage with him would work. It would be a lifetime of this, a lifetime of plans he – or, god forbid, his family – lays out. And they wouldn’t be necessarily be bad plans, nor ones she wouldn’t like, and maybe she’d even get some say in making them, but they would still be <em>his</em> plans. She couldn’t blame him for it, and she didn’t want to. That was who he was, Logan liked getting his way, and trusted he knew what was best for her. And it was good, and even sweet, for a while, just… Not for the rest of her life. Rory didn’t want her life planned by anyone else but her, and that was just the way <em>she</em> was, and Logan would have to understand that.</p>
<p>She didn’t want to break up with him. One of the thoughts continuously running through her mind really was that she did not want to lose him from her life. But she also didn’t want to <em>marry</em> him. Maybe in a few years, once she’d had her chance to run around, sow her journalistic wild oats, maybe then she’d want to settle down… But she didn’t know. She didn’t know how things would be in a few years, didn’t know what she’d be doing, what she’d feel, what their relationship be like… And, for once, she liked that. She liked not knowing. It seemed crazy, for the list-making neat freak she’d always been, and still was, but she liked open possibilities. And she loved Logan, but marrying him? It’d shut most of those possibilities down.</p>
<p>Rory reflected on all of this, as she looked at the really beautiful – and heavy – ring on her hand. Finally, she sighed, took the ring off, and put it back in its box. She couldn’t wear it anymore. She’d have to tell Logan. Hopefully he’d understand. She looked around the empty apartment, surrounded by boxes, and decided to go to bed. Big day, tomorrow. Last day of this part of her life. She wanted to be ready for the new one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>